


Easton Got Cucked :)

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity), ladybugseatppl



Series: Chaos v Easton [2]
Category: GTA V RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Cucking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, This is a spicy ride, Threesomes, Trans Headcannon Characters, Trans Male Character, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), Vaginal Sex, Watching, Yes Commander Chaos is Trans here, and dialogue, just lots of ego tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: Easton Staymates declares himself to be both a thief and a master of disguise, yet people in the know keep seeing through his disguises and he can't steal the one thing he wants the most, Edward Cross, from Commander Chaos. So, what's the point of any of it?Chaos asks the same question and decides to bring Easton down a few pegs and prove that Easton can never get anything he wants without working for it.------Please heed the tags. :)
Relationships: Commander Chaos/Easton Staymates, Commander Chaos/Edward Cross, Easton Staymates/Edward Cross, Easton Staymates/Edward Cross/Commander Chaos, Edward Cross/Commander Chaos/Jason Jolt
Series: Chaos v Easton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686331
Kudos: 6





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I helped edit this and contributed to it a little, but I'm actually posting it on the main author's behalf. :)

“You’ve been impersonating me, and it’s made so many people angry.” Commander coos as he sits cross legged on the couch that's sat in the center of the room like a throne. With Jason to his right, and Cross with his hand on Easton’s shoulder, Chaos looks like a king as Easton is forced to his knees before him like a peasant. 

Easton wasn’t really sure how he got here or how this situation really came about. Cross had been the one to bring him here, but Easton didn’t realize it was to be lectured; maybe even killed. Commander has been known to do so before... and to people he cared about. What was Easton to him? He shouldn't have agreed to follow Cross when he wouldn't tell him where they were going, but he thought Cross was part of his crew, now. Thought he could trust him.

He really hopes that Cross doesn't get him killed. 

“Yeah. For a bit.” Easton finally responds with a dry smirk.

“Did you enjoy being me _ for a bit _ ?" 

"I did. It's been fun, but people found me out too easily."

Now that he could see Commander face to face, he could see the details he got wrong.

Chaos was so thin that it was almost concerning, where Easton had a healthy layer of muscle despite his height. He's never seen Chaos's face but he can imagine the hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes. And the movements, the way he held his hands and body were so different from Chaos. Easton can't keep the smugness and performance out of his gestures, while every little twitch Chaos gives is obviously subconscious. Still, most people don't notice little things like that. The key, the perfection in Easton's disguises - his mimicries - always laid in how well he could change his voice to match anyone else's.

“So what, you wanna kill me?” He asks in the perfect Chaos pitch. It makes Jason flinch hearing a perfect copy of the Commander's voice even without the mask.

“Kill you? No, I want to show you how loved I am...and why your little act failed.” It is true that he pisses off more people when he's disguised as the Commander than anyone else. 

“You think you can copy my success? Easton, no one likes you.” Commander laughs and it's biting, driven home by Jolt's echoing snicker. “Your problem is simple, you lack my pizazz.” 

Chaos leans forward, and Easton can only see the reflection of himself in the lens of the mask. “You can copy my style, my name, my voice, but you will never get the loyalty of the city like I have.... never the loyalty of Cross either.” 

He watches Chaos's gaze go up and he knows he's locking eyes with Cross, meeting the piercing stare surrounded by smudged eyeliner that Easton's been seeking comfort in these past couple of weeks. 

And maybe that wounds him just a little more than any of Chaos's words.

The hand on his shoulder tightens. Is it reassurance or confirmation? Easton can't tell. 

It was even weirder, somehow his words really were affecting him. So often a kidnapping and monologue were stupid, something Easton could ignore with no problem and a few mean quips, but not this time. Little did he know how similar he was to Jolt meant that Chaos knew how to dig into him, to keep his mouth just slightly agape in shock and his attention focused. 

“I also heard you were curious how many people in this city were in my pocket.” 

“More like pants-“

Easton will treasure the briefest cough from Cross. That hint that he laughed but covered it flawlessly. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” Chaos huffs almost childishly. 

“But I gotta know, how did Jason guess it right?” Easton interrupts again, glancing over at the flamboyant man. "What was the main thing that blew my cover?"

“Dude you walk like you have a dick.” Jason scoffs. 

Easton stares at him blankly, just baffled.“I...what?”

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Chaos grumbles, bringing the room back to order. “No we won’t kill you. I have a better idea. Cross told me that you wanted to know more about me. Do you want to know why Cross stays loyal to me even when you beg him not to?”

Easton doesn't say a word. He wants to know, but he doesn't want to give Chaos the satisfaction.

“Cross, come here for a minute.” 

The grip Cross had on his shoulder was comforting, but it vanishes at Chaos's word. Easton didn’t realize how much he was leaning into him for support until Cross is gone and dropping to his knees right beside Commander. It was disgusting to see, like watching a loyal dog wait for his master to pet him. 

And sure enough, those long, thin fingers thread through Cross's hair like some kind of reward. 

Then Commander let his legs fall open, prompting Cross shuffle on his knees till he was right in between them. Easton’s jaw stiffens while he watches with narrowed eyes the delicate way Cross unbuttons Chaos's pants, how practiced it was for Chaos to lift his hips to slide his pants down, followed by his underwear. Cross pulls his mask down around his neck and gives a tantalizing kiss to the creamy pale skin of his thigh. 

He didn’t get why instead of wanting to look away, wanting to recoil from seeing what he would consider “some gay shit”, he chose to stare and more importantly -  _ glare _ . Was this jealousy? 

Cross was just so... careful, like Commander would break if he was too rough. It was slow...teasing and delicate kisses. It was hard to see from where Easton was on the floor, but he knew whatever Cross was doing he wasn’t happy about it.

Even with no one restraining him physically, he was held in place by sheer bitterness. Unable to move and just watch these two flaunt in front of him. He had the choice of glaring at the wall, at Jason (who was glaring at him), or the back of Cross’s head, anything so he didn't have to  _ look  _ at Chaos.

He chose Cross.

Chose to watch how his head moves from soft thigh and trails up, how Chaos shifts and leans back to relax with a pleased exhale. Somehow he went from watching Cross to watching Chaos’s body language. He seems to lounge lazily as he pets Cross’s hair, nudging him closer or moving him where he wants him with a content sigh. 

The most unnerving part of it all was that Chaos's mask stayed on and stared back at him with those empty lenses. Holding him while Chaos whimpers whenever Cross does something right. He can't tell exactly what was happening with Cross’s frame blocking the way, but if Chaos’s wheezy breaths were any indication, it must be good. 

“Have you dreamed of Cross’s dick?” Chaos eventually asks, his voice breathy and filtered. “Or would you rather be where I am? With him between your legs?” 

Easton was sure Chaos was grinning at him under that stupid mask. Chaos tugs Cross away by his hair, turning his head to show off his bruised lips and the saliva smeared over his face along with a strand that connected his mouth to - oh that’s what Jason meant. 

"And oh what a thing to dream about. Cross does have such a talented mouth." Chaos’s voice was a bit shaky, yet it still haunted Easton. Easton was pissed, jealous, and a tiny… teeny tiny bit turned on. Cross sucking his dick… He couldn’t deny he had thought about it.  _ Fuck _ , what did Chaos have that he didn’t? 

“Make sure he doesn’t move, Jolt.” Chaos instructs suddenly as he shifts sideways on the couch. He beckons Cross to join him as he kicks his boots and pants off the rest of the way and tosses them carelessly to the floor.

Cross stands up and unbuckles his pants so Easton can see.

Easton’s breath hitches as he sees how hard Cross is; how big he is as he pulls his cock out and lets it hang over the waistband of his pants. He had only seen that monster of a cock flaccid when they would get changed together for their stupid bits and even then that was enough to intimidate him. Now, though, he's terrified and so, so turned on. He's not even sure if that thing's going to fit in Chaos's little cunt.

Cross climbs on the couch and pulls Chaos’s leg up. He rubs the head of his cock over Chaos’s clit, smearing precum before he makes a show, a very deliberate show, of pushing into what Easton imagines is a damn good hole. 

Both of them moan in unison when Cross bottoms out, sunk in as deep as he can and angled in a way so they're both on display for Easton. He was their guest of honor after all.

And then they're moving.

Stupid Chaos and his stupid moans, stupid Cross for even fucking him - let alone like that - like his god damn life depended on sinking his dick in him. Damn the dramatic way he would pull out entirely just to show off how much Chaos could really take before he pushed back in. The stupid way Chaos’s moans fluttered and his hands grabbed for Cross’s biceps. 

Yet, for how angry Easton felt, he couldn’t stop watching. 

The rhythmic movements - how familiar they were with each other - the playful smirk on Cross’s face when he hit an angle that had Chaos moaning in a way that instantly ingrained itself in Easton’s brain, it was all too fucking much.

He wanted so badly to make a snarky comment; to take a mean jab at Jason, too. Surely he hated being cucked just as bad? But he couldn’t. Words just wouldn’t come to him. It was like the only two people capable of making sound were Cross and Chaos. 

Easton imagined Cross would be more vocal with him. Would make jokes with him instead of being some fuck machine. But wasn’t that just his own bitterness speaking? Because Cross looked pretty content with the way things were, satisfied with the sole task of pleasing his master. 

Cross licked his thumb and began to rub Chaos’s clit. It wasn’t long after he started that Easton got to watch the way Chaos’s entire body tensed, stiffened like a paralyzed animal before his hips jerked erratically and his clit spasmed right along with the moans and cries he made. His toes curled, but Cross didn’t let up, his pace picking up until he, too, let out a deep grunt before cumming inside. As he leaned back, dick still buried deep, he kept rubbing circles on Chaos’s clit, drawing a second orgasm while he rode out the last bits of his own. 

Easton shifted, his own dick uncomfortably hard just watching how Chaos’s clit kept twitching before it finally settled down. Cross pulled out, milking the last bit of seed out over Chaos’s cunt. He pushed in again to steal a couple more thrusts but with the way Chaos flopped back told him he needed a minute. So he pulled out and rubbed the head along his clit again until he softened. 

Easton just stares at them. Sees how boneless Chaos is, how Cross's hair is falling into his face, and how Jolt is watching both of them like a hawk.

“If you want, you can lick his cum out of me.” Chaos jokes… or invites after a while. Easton isn't quite sure, but he says it so darkly, which doesn’t match how loosely he lays while his legs still twitch. “It’s the only way you’ll get a taste.” 

Easton is slack jawed, his eyes locked on Chaos who sits up and spreads his legs wide. He's so...pretty...obviously used and leaking and Easton kind of really wants to take up his offer. 

His eyes flit to Cross, still sitting there with his dick out, and he pictures eating Chaos out. Imagines his tongue tracing where Cross's just was, following the same path as he licks up his best friend's cum. Their mouths in the same place at separate times in the weirdest indirect kiss...

It must be a little too obvious that he's considering it, because Jolt suddenly speaks up after being quiet for so long. "Don't fucking think about it. Someone like you doesn't  _ deserve _ to touch the Commander."

Chaos chuckles darkly and pets through Jason's hair. "Easy, Jason. What do  _ you _ suggest he do?"

"If he's so desperate for fucking Cross, let him get it from the source. Prick like him has probably never sucked a dick in his life, but bet he'd do it for a taste of his boy." Jason's face is twisted into a scowl so full of hate that Easton can feel the heat of it.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Would you like that, Easton? You want to lick my right hand man clean?" Chaos's voice is so smug as he looks down at Easton. 

Words are stuck in Easton's throat. So much is going through his mind. At the forefront, though, is the word "yes". Yes he wants a taste, yes he'd suck Cross clean if that's what he wanted. He didn't realize how much he wanted Cross until now; until he's watched Chaos order his friend around like a prized pet. 

_ He _ wouldn't do that to Cross. He would treat him like a real person. He'd let Cross laugh and kiss him like he cared. He'd even let Cross fuck him if he wanted, even if he does just want to lay Cross out on his bed and fuck him himself. 

He's so caught up in his own thoughts; so lost in the idea of him thinking about his friend as more than a friend, that he didn't notice that Chaos had gotten closer or that he'd sunk those long fingers into his cunt until they're pressed to his lips and smearing something warm and wet across his mouth. 

Easton lick his lips as he looks at the Commander. 

"Is that what you wanted, Easton? Will you be sated with just that little taste?" He asks.

And then everything clicks in Easton's mind and he realizes, no, he won't be.

"I'll do it." Easton finally says. "I'll clean him up. I'll even tuck him away, because I  _ care _ ." It's supposed to be a jab, a joke, but maybe the words are a little more raw than he was planning.

"Well, Cross, will you let him?" Chaos asks. "Will you let the impostor put his mouth on you?"

Poor Cross looks so hesitant. His eyes flitting between his Commander and Easton like he can't make up his mind and it's a little sick that that warms Easton's heart. 

Easton can see Cross's wide hands clench and unclench at his sides until he finally steps closer. "I'll let him. At least so he can get his taste from the source instead of...having the privilege of touching you."

Looking closer, though, Easton can tell that Cross's eyes are on Jolt instead of Chaos, like he's made up his mind on one thing, but his words are just to keep Jolt happy.

How typical, Cross was too nice, a total pushover. Easton wasn’t sure what he did to earn Jolt's hate, but there was a sort of solidarity in knowing Cross earned it, too. However whereas Easton would fight back, Cross backed off. 

“Is that what you want, or just what Jolt wants?” Easton scowls, locking eyes with Jason as well. 

As if sensing the growing hostility (more so than there was before), Cross makes his way in front of Easton, looking down at him with a new wave of nervousness he didn’t have with Chaos. Somewhere along the line his mask was put back on, too. 

He reaches his hand out, gently running his fingers through Easton's hair. He leans into it for a minute before shaking his head. 

“Alright alright, no more foreplay. Lemme suck your dick, Cross.” Easton shoots a grin up at him. He refuses to let their first time be awkward. Or at least more awkward than it was now. And if he made Cross snicker… it was those little victories. 

Now presented a new challenge. Jason was wrong - Easton actually had sucked a dick before, thank you. But it was a girl dick. So it absolutely doesn’t count. And Stacie wasn’t nearly as… well  _ supplied _ as Cross was, so the dick presented to him was more than a little daunting. He shuffled a bit closer on his already aching knees and grabbed Cross’s dick to steady himself. 

Start off easy, a few pumps before he bows his head to press his mouth on the crown. It absolutely tasted the way he imagined Commander’s cunt tasted. That musk of sex still lingering as he works his lips down the shaft, licking the cum and slick off. Cross hardens in his hand; in his mouth. And for a minute, as he built a steady pace, bringing Cross into his mouth properly to just hold there until he fully hardens, he could forget the weird circumstances that brought them here. He could focus solely on Cross and maybe prove that he's worth noticing.

Until Chaos’s stupid voice calls out, “I said a taste, not the full thing.” 

And the heavy warmth in his mouth pulls away with no objections. 

“It’s not a reward, Easton. It’s a service.” Chaos reminds, wagging a finger in his direction.

Easton hopes that despite his glasses knocked askew and his mouth covered in slick that his glare does something besides make Chaos laugh at him. 

“I want you to savor it; remember he’s mine. You can play your games together, but it’s my bed he comes back to.” Like a beckoned pet, Cross moves when Chaos motions to him and settles beside him on the couch as Chaos makes room. Then Easton watches as Chaos's long legs go up again before draping themselves over Cross's lap. “But you could make a cute dog if you wanted to be beneath my feet. Maybe even earn a real spot if you behave enough."

"Fuck you!" It's not eloquent or witty, but Easton feels like he's been punched in the gut and it's all he has the strength to spit.

"Maybe one day if you work hard enough," Chaos taunts and arches his hips up, reminding Easton of how good he looked getting fucked on that couch.

“Now get out. You can see yourself out.” Chaos stretches lazily, curling a hand around Jason’s arm and the other reaching out to tug Cross on top of him. “I’m done with you, Easton. You can play with Cross another time.” 

Easton grits his teeth as he slowly and shamefully stands up on shaky legs. Not only were his legs asleep, but his pants were still painfully tight. Walking - no stumbling out with a boner and a red face was already embarrassing enough, but catching how Chaos didn’t even look at him as he made his way to the door was almost worse. He tried to seek out Cross’s eyes, but Cross was busy with his head in Chaos’s neck, settled so nicely like he was genuinely made to fit there. 

“Oh and Easton? Next time you want humiliated just ask Cross to bring you back. I’ll put you under my boot again any time.” 

Ohhhhhh, Easton was going to punch something.

— 

Surprisingly things weren’t different after their encounter. Cross came around after a few days and treated Easton like nothing happened. There was his stupid, goofy grin and he still laughed at the jokes Acid Man or June told. 

So why couldn’t Easton repress that night? He thought he would be able to shove the memory of Cross pounding into Chaos like that into the back of his head and store it away to never think of again, like any other trauma. Yet every single time he was alone, his hand went to his dick just thinking about how humiliating it was. Maybe he really did have a kink? Verity and Claire White would agree he supposes. 

It took a minute to get Cross alone. Maybe he was avoiding one on one time? Which was fair. Every time Easton looked at him he just kept imagining his dick again. Fuck. He didn’t want his gay awakening to be because Chaos wanted to invite him into their weird Axis orgy shit. 

“So… Cross.” He starts slow, eyeing him as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. 

“Easton.” Cross responds, instantly fumbling to find a lighter for him.

“About that night-“ 

“Yeah… I didn’t know  _ why _ he wanted me to bring you-“ 

He passes the lighter over, and Easton trades a smoke his way. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, not important. I uh. Just been thinking about it a bit,” a lot a bit. Easton takes a long drag and tries to calm his nerves about it. 

“Uh…” 

“I wanna… meet up again.” 

Oh, his pride. His pride really just took that hit. He winces just knowing how smug Chaos would be to have him in front of him again. Dammit. Why was he cursed with a hard dick for things so bad for him?

“Oh- uh. Right. I uh… will tell Commander?” 

“So anyway, I wanna go crash Raven’s poetry night.” 


	2. Round Two

There was supposedly an element of surprise, but it seemed to Easton that Chaos had a lot of shit he didn’t tell Cross about. There were just days at a time he disappeared and no one heard from him. Which made planning things impossible. 

Next thing Easton knows, it was three weeks since that night and Cross was nowhere to be found. That happened a lot, like every other four or so days Cross disappeared to go fuck around on Axis business. 

Then he gets a text from Cross. A simple message, “you up?” And it’s like the pieces just fall into place. Easton knew without even asking what that meant. The next text was a ping to some unknown location that undoubtedly hosted a certain two Axis members. 

Ironically, he was more anxious than the first time. Before, Cross brought him, but now he walked through a weird abandoned building he didn’t even know still had power. Of course Chaos was vague and Cross wouldn't answer his texts either so he was lost, no idea what room or even floor he was supposed to be looking for.

So Easton wanders around like an idiot until finally he pushes into an office with another couch and desk. Cross stands to the side while Chaos is sat cross legged on top of the desk. Easton wonders if they heard him coming and hurried into a menacing position. Probably. Chaos was lame. 

“You could have fucking told me a room number, asshole.” Easton snarls as he closes the door behind him. 

“It’s more evil this way.” Chaos answers with a shrug. 

Easton ignores him, giving the room a once over. “So no Jason this time?” 

“I decided to spare you his wrath.” 

“Wow, I’m flattered.” Actually he was partially relieved. Jason’s hostility would have made things even more weird. Then again it could have been grounding, something to remind him that he literally spent forty minutes lost just to maybe, maybe get his dick wet. At least Jason would have talked some sense into all of them and stopped them from fucking. 

But no, no he wanted this. Sorta? Kinda. Definitely. He had been thinking of eating Chaos out every night since. Of alternating between sucking Cross off and fingering Chaos. Maybe even knocking him down a peg and showing him who’s boss. Maybe fucking Cross in front of him… he’s been thinking about this a lot. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to want to come crawling back to me.” Chaos starts, his voice doing that “extra evil” tone it did when he wanted to be more intimidating than he was.

“So, I’m a glutton for things that are bad for me,” Easton grumbles as he walks through the threshold. He began by pulling his jacket off, tossing it to the corner of the room as he walks to the center and just… stares. 

Cross had moved closer to Chaos, within hand’s reach as Chaos’s wheezing breathes filled the silence of the room. 

“Strip.” 

Such a simple, and unexpected command. Easton arches an eyebrow but shrugs it off as he pulled his shirt off. His shoes came next, then he works to undo his belt buckle and drop his pants to the floor. Easton thankfully, wasn’t worried about modesty. He knew he came here to fuck. Getting naked and being naked was part of it, even when he knew he was going to be the only one totally vulnerable. Well, he was only exposed if he let himself feel like that. 

He stood there, arms folded over his chest as he kicked his clothes away from him. 

“Well?” 

“Knees.” Chaos orders, pointing to the spot in front of his feet. 

Easton bit his cheek, wondering if he was being stupid by walking up to him, by sinking down on the carpet. God knows if this carpet was even clean, but he ignored that thought as he looked up. 

He could tell himself he was only here for Cross, and maybe he was, but from this angle, he could actually see a bit of Chaos’s real face through his mask. It wasn’t clear, but it was something that reminded Easton that there was a real person under it all. 

“You came crawling back, and for what? A chance to taste Cross again?” Chaos unfolds his legs and leans down, looming over Easton. 

“You could have asked for it one on one. I know he spends his free time with you. Why did you want to involve me? Because of his loyalty to me? Did you think he wouldn’t say yes to you unless I was here? Or perhaps you do like being under my boot?” To emphasize it, Chaos’s foot came to rest on his shoulder. The heaviness of a combat boot weighed him down, offering something to ground him. 

Easton… hadn't thought about asking if Cross actually wanted to fuck around just by themselves. In none of his fantasies since that night was that even an option. No, every single one Chaos was there. Sometimes Jason. And in one notable one there was Acid Man, but that was probably because he ate a lot of dairy and got piss drunk that night...

“Trust me, I just wanna knock that smug grin off your face.” Easton shot back. And the bastard just laughed at him as he dug his heel a bit harder into Easton’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t even hesitate to get on your knees. You think you can do something to me? What leverage do you think you have? I already have everything you want.” 

Chaos is, unfortunately, so fucking right. He has the adoration of the city, he has notoriety, and he has Cross. Easton would kill for just one of those things and Chaos has it all. So here Easton is, under his boot and silently asking for a taste of his cunt just for a chance of a glimpse into the glamour of Chaos's life. It's only here that the velvet rope gets pulled back and he can have a peek at how the biggest and baddest in the city spend their time.

"If nothing else, I can annoy the shit out of you. I've heard I have a talent for that," Easton finally says, working the jealous lump in his throat away enough to form words. 

"I'm starting to learn that. You just keep coming back, don't you? The second someone pays you any kind of attention, you're on them like a gnat, wanting more and more." Chaos scoffs and pushes his weight into Easton, forcing him to fight to stay up.

"It works doesn't it? I know practically everyone in the city now. I've got something on almost all of them."

"It really is funny how you think you were meant to play this game alongside the big dogs and not just sit out our feet and serve us." Chaos's fingers run through his hair in an echo of the way he pet Cross the last time he saw them together and Easton's traitorous body leans into the touch. "But you came back to me like a good boy and now I'm going to show you where you really belong. Take my boots off."

Easton grits his teeth, but with another nudge, what choice does he have? He shoves Chaos’s foot off his shoulder and catches his calf before it falls entirely. Then he fumbles to unlace them as he shoves his pant leg up high enough. One after the other, he tosses the boots to the side. 

“Don’t tell me you have a foot fetish, because I draw the line at any mouth to toe action.” Easton adds, squinting up at the Commander. 

“Don’t make it weird.” Chaos groans. 

“Hey, I’m here to be annoying.” 

“So you keep saying.” 

Chaos stretches back, running his hands over his stomach before they drift down to unbutton his pants. He slides off the desk and motions for Easton to take over. Which stupidly enough, he does. He shuffles over with his knees already groaning, and he grabs Chaos’s hips. They’re as bony as he expected. He tugs his pants and briefs down, pausing to look up for approval in the form of a nod. So he continued to pull his clothes down to his ankles, leaning back for Chaos to step out of them. 

He pulls himself back onto the desk, letting his legs stay open to give that tantalizing peek. 

Easton hates himself for even looking, for his dick even twitching in response. He licks his lips and waits to be beckoned again before he can settle in between Chaos’s thighs. 

First thing he notices though is the hint of shine between his thighs, and for a moment he grins thinking Chaos is turned on by this more than he is. But there’s a laugh that drags his eyes right back up. 

“You’ll get the chance to taste Cross again.” 

A frown replaces any ounce of smugness.

Easton sighs in that growl sort of way before he leans in, using his hand to spread Chaos open. His mouth locks onto his clit first, tasting the saltiness of the cum that lingered. 

Chaos lets out a pleased sigh, encouraging Easton to step it up. He presses his lips around the head of his clit, sucking gently while keeping Chaos’s folds open. It was a bit challenging to keep a steady pace, Chaos kept tugging on his hair or shifting his hips. He thought about holding him down, digging his thumbs into his pale skin till he bruised. But even when he tried, just for a brief second, Cross cleared his throat. It was a warning that quickly brought Easton’s hands back to his sides. 

Although one did snake back up to trace Chaos’s cunt. Then slowly he shoved a finger inside and the surprised whine Chaos made was almost endearing. It was a surprise when cum leaked out from the penetration, just a bit dribbling out over his hand. 

He hooks his finger up, hitting Chaos’s g-spot after a couple tries, having decided to ignore the thought that Cross fucked Chaos right before he got there. That they had redressed just to wait for Easton to come in. Just for Easton to eat his friend’s cum out of his enemy. 

And as he ignores those thoughts, he works his hand, adding another finger in. Chaos’s fingers pulled at his hair, bucking into his face with gusto that really would have been cute if Easton wasn’t annoyed in general. 

Between working his fingers, enough so that his wrist was boarding on cramping, and sucking on his clit, it wasn’t that long before Chaos’s gasps and wheezes grew louder and more insistent. He would have never guessed he was such a noisy bottom, but that’s probably why so many people loved fucking him. 

Chaos’s muscles spasmed around Easton’s fingers. He pulled off to watch his swollen clit twitch too. A sense of accomplishment washes over Easton as he watches how Chaos orgasms. After his muscles relax enough that Easton can pull his fingers out, Chaos reaches for him again. 

Easton lets himself be guided back to his cunt. He brushes his nose against his clit, and mouths open kisses to his hole. The cum is a lot more apparent, leaking even more after Chaos’s orgasm had his muscles contracting. He laps his tongue over it, swallowing the salty slick as much as possible to satisfy himself for now. 

Finally, he has to come up for air, and thankfully Chaos lets him up. He leans back on his heels and sucks air in. 

“Decent,” Chaos remarks, taking in a steady breath. 

“Decent?! You came!” Easton growls out. 

“And it was decent.” Chaos responds dryly, lazily tracing his own hand around his clit, whimpering softly at the sensitivity. 

“Pft, you have some high standards,” Easton says as he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. 

“Stand up,” Chaos orders, dropping his hand from his cunt. 

He did as told, groaning again at his knees. He takes a few steps closer until Chaos is able to reach out and grab his cock. Which was a very unexpected surprise. 

The noise that left him was one he would regret for as long as he lived. 

“You do deserve a treat, good dogs need rewarded every now and then.” Chaos sighs, slowly pulling on his dick as he swipes his thumb over the crown. 

“Asshole,” Easton groans, letting his hips roll. Without gloves, Chaos had shockingly soft hands, with the added bonus of having them covered in his own slick. 

“You can fuck my hand, then you can leave.” Chaos keeps the pace just a little too slow for any real gratification. Easton balls his fists, trying not to make another noise. Quickly though, Easton got the point. With wounded pride, he thrusts against Chaos’s palm. Chaos keeps his hand pliant, but no longer moves it. Instead he lets Easton do the work for himself until he’s spilling in his hand with a choked back whine. It is, by no means, a satisfying orgasm. 

It did the job though, leaving him to pant while Chaos wipes his hand off on Easton’s thigh. 

"Aren't you just cute when you cum? At least I know you can behave when you want something. No wonder Cross spends his free time with you." Chaos laughs and Easton can feel his sneer through the mask. Knows he's rubbing in the fact that Cross has never touched him. "Now be a good boy, get dressed, and get out of my sight. You got the privilege to play, but your time is up now. I'm bored with you, Easton. Get some more practice in and maybe I'll let you come back."

Easton stares with his mouth agape. Maybe it’s shock that has him speechless, or pure anger? Maybe both. Probably both. He steps back and thinks about saying something. But instead he just grabs his pants and pulls them on. 

He gets dressed as fast as he can, feeling Chaos’s stare the whole time. He doesn’t even bother with his socks, just shoves them in his coat pocket for later. While he dresses, he steals glances up at Chaos and Cross. He watches with jealousy the way Cross walks over to pick up Chaos’s pants and hand them over. Chaos redresses a lot faster than Easton, probably because he only had to put his pants back on. 

“We’ll call you next time, but if you feel like you can actually impress me, give Cross a call.” Chaos adds, waving Easton off with a dismissive hand once Easton had all his clothes back on. 

“You still came.” Easton reiterates on deaf ears, grumbling to himself as he pulls his phone out to check the time. Then he looks to Cross, hoping that he would make eye contact with him, to even acknowledge he was there, but Cross’s eyes were locked on Chaos, his hand gently touching his thigh while Chaos turns his attention to him. They were already chatting about later plans, completely ignoring Easton. 

Was this his life now? Just desperately trying to be a part of something he couldn’t get? Just for a chance at a guy he considered his best friend - who didn’t think of him as the same? Not when Chaos was in the picture. And damn did he hate that he wanted to impress him. That he wanted to hold him down and fuck him while Chaos begged him for more. 

By the time Easton got back home, ate something and showered, there was a text from Cross.

—Want to do a bit later? 

He grits his teeth and has to try so hard to not throw his phone across the room. How could Cross just… He can't turn Cross away, though; won't turn down any opportunity to see him. So he texts back a "yes" and puts his phone on the table where he won't be tempted to smash it into a million pieces. He needs someone to stab or something.

And so things return back to normal he supposes, until Chaos summons one or both of them again.


End file.
